From a noise and bandwidth point of view, the requirements of a RX-chain baseband GSM/UMTS/LTE active analog filter are somehow contradicting. Generally speaking, a GSM filter needs a very low noise performance with a not so high bandwidth. A UMTS filter needs a remarkably higher bandwidth with a not so good noise performance. A filter for a wideband LTE mode needs even more bandwidth. The filter requirements relate directly to the requirements of the op-amp used in the filter circuit. Available active analog filter implementations solve this problem with two different op-amps. A noise optimized op-amp supports the GSM mode but is not able to support the UMTS mode. A second op-amp supports the UMTS mode but cannot fulfill the GSM noise requirements. This solution inherently has several drawbacks:                a) Layout and design work overhead for the additional op-amp which leads directly to increased costs.        b) Layout area overhead for an additional operational op-amp which leads directly to increased costs.        c) One op-amp is always powered off but is connected in parallel to the active op-amp. This leads to parasitic effects with performance degradations.        d) Due to the lack of a “one fits all” op-amp, two different filter chains in parallel are implemented. The filter input signal is multiplexed to one or the other filter chain. The multiplexer in the signal chain degrades the performance of the receive chain and increases the layout area.        